


Panic(ONE-SHOT)

by Remy_The_Hero



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Other, Panic Attacks, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_The_Hero/pseuds/Remy_The_Hero
Summary: "Crutchie!!" Jack shouted."Jack!" Then he was dragged away. Jack looked behind him and saw that he needed to get out of there so he ran. He ran all the way to the Lodging House and went to the roof. He sat there for a second before he stomped on the ground with a frustrated scream."They's took Crutchie..."Jack muttered to himself. Panic had started to set it."Why-Why they's have ta take him!" He fell to the ground throwing his hat.





	Panic(ONE-SHOT)

"Crutchie!!" Jack shouted.  
"Jack!" Then he was dragged away. Jack looked behind him and saw that he needed to get out of there so he ran. He ran all the way to the Lodging House and went to the roof. He sat there for a second before he stomped on the ground with a frustrated scream. 

"They's took Crutchie..."Jack muttered to himself. Panic had started to set it.  
"O-oh Gods they's took Crutchie!" He fell to the ground throwing his hat.  
"Folks, we finally got our headline!  
"Newsies crushed as Bull's Attack"..." Jack muttered bitter.  
"Crutchie's callin' me... Dumb crip's just too damn slow!" He stood up and looked over the railing. He could see the place where they held the strike. He remembered Crutchie screaming for him. He held back the tears in his eyes.

"Guys are fightin', bleedin', fallin'...Thanks to good ole' Captain Jack! Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and GO!" He screamed and slammed his hands on the railing most likely bruising his hands.

"Let me go...Far away...Somewhere they won't ever find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today  
And the city's finally sleepin'...And the moon looks old and grey. I get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe..." He couldn't stopped the tears rolling down his cheeks as he softly spoke. 

"And I'm gone.And I'm done.  
No more running. No more lying.No more fat old man denying me my pay!  
Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day.  
Dreams come true. Yeah they do. In Santa Fe." He said but he questioned himself.  
'What if it's the same as it is in New York? Oh gods I wouldn't be able to handle it. Why's they's take Crutchie? What did we's do wrong? To deserve this?!' He thought and his grip on the railing tightened. A sob ripped through the air.

"Where does it say you gotta live and die here?Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?Why should you only take what you're given?Why should you spend your whole life living trapped where there ain't no future  
Even at 17!Breaking your back for someone else's sake!If the life don't seem to suit ya', how about a change of scene?Far from the lousy headlines, and the deadlines in between!" He screamed angrily. He sank down onto the ground gripping at his hair he felt a pit in his stomach and he couldn't breath.  
'I's gonna die ain't I's? And no one was gonna notice! Who would they're just a bunch a kids! Why would anyone care about me-' He thought bitterly.  
"Santa Fe, my old friend...I can't spend my whole life dreaming...Though I know thats all I seem inclined to do!  
I ain't getting any younger..And I wanna start brand new..." Jack choked out.  
"I need space!And fresh air!" Jack yelled panicked.  

'Why can't I's breath? Oh good I's gonna die. I don't wanna die- but no one would care if I jumped off the damn roof!' Jack thought rocking a bit and pulling his hair tighter.

"Let 'em laugh in my face. I don't care!Save my place- I'll be there...Just be real is all I'm a-askin!  
No-not some painting in my head!.....  
Cause I'm dead i-if I can't count on you toda-ay....I got nothing if I ain't got S-santa Fe..."Jack finished airy as his vision started to get blurry. That's when he realized two things. 1)Crutchie..is his Santa Fe. 2) Davey- He needed his help- He's smart he'll know what's happenin'. Jack went down the latter almost falling as he almost lost consciousness. He somehow managed to get inside where he wobbled his way over to Davey. 

"Hey Jack you okay?" Les asked. Jack nodded and took Davey's arm leading him to a more private area.  
"H-help-" He breathed out the dark spots in his vision getting bigger. He knew Davey was talking but he sounded so far away. He heard chairs scraping and far away shouts then realized he was on the floor. He saw everyone's scraped up shoes and the blurry face of Les before everything went black.


End file.
